


Precious

by AniManGa19930



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniManGa19930/pseuds/AniManGa19930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[One Shot] Sougo's unit partner is turned into a baby?! How should the members deal with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Precious

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is inspired by a japanese fic about baby tamaki and a fic about yamasou having a baby, also because I want more chubby, fat, and round tiny tamaki
> 
> BABY TAMAKI IS SO CUTE
> 
> Pairing is none. But there is hinted tamasou, yamasou, iotama, and everyone else. It's just gen though, really.

What should he do? What should he do?

Sougo’s mind running in a frantic. His arms trembled, gripping tightly to the thing he held inside his arms as if it was a fragile one. Still frozen in his partner’s room, a ray of hope lightened his mind when he heard the sound of the front door being unlocked and a bore tone called out.

“I’m home…"

Sluggishly taking off his sandals and put off the groceries bags he was carrying, Yamato scanned around the living room in wonder.

“Hello~? Huh, that’s weird. The mezzo duo are supposed to be home to… WHOA!” the leader’s line of thought was cut off when suddenly a white shadow appeared swiftly from Tamaki’s room and almost tackled him. Caught off guard by the surprise attack, the green-haired man caught the offence by the shoulder and took a good look at the other’s profile. His glasses were about to fall out of his face when he saw the culprit, “S, Sou?”

Face of anxious, the white-haired man seemed like he was about to cry. Yamato was about to ask about the matter when he noticed a small bundle in the younger’s man embrace.

A… baby?

Why Sou is holding a baby? Moreover, the baby… he looks like Idolish Seven’s youngest member, Sougo’s unit partner, Yotsuba Tamaki.

After a long of awkward silence and Sougo’s minutes full of hopeful stare, the leader coughed and spoke, “Congratulation, I guess?”

Sougo’s answer was a puzzled, “Eh?”

“Well~”, Yamato gave one of his chagrin, “Onii-san doesn’t know that Sou and Tama have progressed that far~”

Finally sinking in, the MEZZO” member cried in distress, “I-It’s not like that! The baby is Tamaki-kun!”

This time, it was Yamato’s turn to be surprised and let out a dumb, “Huh?”

“Tamaki-kun was playing games in his room and when I called for lunch, h-he… he turns into a baby!”

“Wait, wait, Sou!” Before Sougo could explain further and Yamato could take everything in, they were interrupted by a sudden cry from the tiny boy in Sougo’s arms, silencing the two adults and successfully setting the two in surprised and more panics for Sougo.

After minutes of trying to calm the hysterical Sougo and the baby himself with much of effort, they finally sat down on the living room couch peacefully with the leader was already out of breath and wishing the others to quickly get home.

“So…,” the older man served them some hot tea and warm milk with a straw (which from Tamaki’s share of milk carton he just heat up) for the baby, “How did Tama get to be this…”, the baby cheered at the meal served for him, “Au!”, “… tiny?” It’s amazing how that big high-school student could turn this to be a bundle of… little and chubby baby.

Sougo took the tea cup, carefully put down the baby beside him, in case the hot water could drip onto him and gave a nod of thanks. After taking a sip and calming down, the light-haired man finally responded, “I, I’m not sure myself. When I was calling him, Tamaki-kun didn’t give any reply so I brought myself inside and found the baby was on the floor wrapped in Tamaki-kun’s clothes. I wasn’t able to think anything and then I heard Yamato-san came home, so I…”

Ah. Yamato nodded understandingly helping the baby sucking on the straw and handling the glass the baby was holding so it wouldn’t spill.  Oh God. They need baby necessities, don’t they? Quick to his feet, the man patted the younger man as a reassurement as he texted his most trusted members who knows what to do.

He believes there was one of the reason the Izumi brothers were in their group, and that would be, babysitting.

* * *

 “We’re home!!” The loud announcement startled both Sougo and Yamato who were playing with now pacified little one.

Upon presented by such a spectacle, Nagi let out a joyful cheer, “Whoa!”

Knowing what would came from the blond’s mouth, Yamato raised a hand to interrupt, “No, wait…”

“Yamato! Sougo! _Congratulation_ !” Nagi was quicker though. The man was already dancing and skipping in delight. “ _What’s the baby name?!”_ , and sprouting English.

Sougo blushed at the misunderstanding as Yamato rubbed his temple in headache due to the loud voice, “Nagi, take a look at the baby’s face.”

Obediently, the man did just that and gasped in surprised, “ _Oh My God_ ! _I’m sorry_ ! _Congratulation_ , Sougo, Tamaki!”

This time, it was Sougo’s turn to protest, “As I said, it’s not like that!” Why people kept jumping to conclusions. First of all…

“Nagi, there’s more important matter at hand…”

“Mitsuki-san…” That’s right. The one with the most common sense member, Mitsuki-san, should have understood. Sougo’s hopeful expression was destroyed when Mitsuki put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with a serious face.

“What’s the baby’s name? Considering our Tamaki, I hope it’s not Purin or something…”

Once again, Sougo had to let out a distress cry as a final objection, “I’m a man! I can’t give birth!” as the Pythagoras Trio laughed and high five'd each other in a big “YAY!”.

By now, he was starting to realize that the three of them actually said those in purpose. Sougo really needs _a serious_ adult before he exploded.

After sometime, they finally calmed down, the baby Tamaki was left with Nagi who was excitedly playing with him as Mitsuki explained things to do with the baby stuffs.

“No wonder you told me to buy these things, old man,” the smaller man sighed as he put out baby bottles, baby milks, diapers and stuffs Yamato and Sougo couldn’t really tell from the groceries bags.

“Thanks, Mitsu, you’re a lot of help.”

“Baby sure has a lot of things…” Sougo said in amazement, trying to guess the items.

Mitsuki crossed his arms, “Hmm~ I think these are the most necessities. Iori is heading home with Riku for the baby clothes. With these, we can manage somehow.”

“Mitsu, you’re a lifesaver~”

“Thank you for the help, Mitsuki-san.”

“Don’t mind it. Tamaki is our teammate, afterall. By the way, how did he turn into a baby?”

Yamato let out a mirth smile, “Well that’s…”, Sougo was sighing as he continued, “… we aren’t sure ourselves…”

“Huh??”

The three adults were interrupted by a very loud cry and Nagi came running to the kitchen with baby Tamaki in his arms, “Mitsuki! Yamato! Sougo! SOS! HELP!”

Sougo was quick to take the baby from Nagi and tried to shoo the cries. Mitsuki on the other hand, was already cleaning the new baby bottle and pacifier while heating up hot water. “Yamato-san, please put on the napkin,” the brunet instructed. Yamato followed with a baffle, “O,ou.”

It was a lot of work to put on the little napkin under such a small face for the leader. Especially with the hungry and crying Tamaki was squirming around. Nagi and Sougo looked very troubled as they tried to calm the cry to no avail.

When Mitsuki finally appeared with a milk bottle in his hand, the three let out a relieved sigh and handed the smaller man the baby carefully.

“Listen guys, just in case, you guys need to know how to handle it. When carrying the baby, make sure you carry him properly. Support his neck,” the man instructed as he did as said, “the milk should be on warm temperature. Put it on your cheek to check it. If you’re going to give it to him, don’t just immediately thrust it in his mouth. Put the pacifier against the baby’s lips gently,” as Mitsuki did that, Tamaki’s sobs turned to stop and his mouth opened slightly, “see? Now put it in,” instuictively, Tamaki began to suck on his milk and calmed down. “If he has finished, turn him like this and pat his back lightly,” the baby let out a big burp as he did, “and you’re done with feeding him.”

The other three let out a big “WHOA” in amazement.

“Mitsuki! _So Great!_ ”

“Mitsuki-san’s amazing…”

“That’s our Mitsu!”

Mitsuki let himself be drowned in the compliment with a proud look before snapping to his usual punchline, “this is no time to be amazed! You guys should learn about this too, and then we’re going to practice how to put on diapers after this!”

“Yes!” Both Nagi and Sougo earnestly replied as Yamato rubbed his neck lazily, “Eh?? Do I have to? I’ll just leave you guys to handle him.”

“You’re the leader, of course you have to!”

“That’s right, Yamato-san/Yamato!”

As if agreeing with the other three, baby Tamaki let an excited “AU!”

Cornered by the younger members, Yamato could only sigh in defeat, “Fine, fine.”

When Mitsuki’s lecture on how to care for a baby was halfway done, sounds of hurried footsteps were heard outside and the front door was opened with a big bump. “Everyone! I’m sorry I’m late! What’s the urgency?!”

It was their manager, sweating and out of breath.  She must have run to here when Yamato and Sougo sent the urgent message earlier.

Nagi was the first to welcome her, as usual, with a big smile, “My princess, welcome! Look! Our child!” and raised the baby Tamaki to her face.

“Au au!” As if greeting her, the baby touched her nose and burst to a smile. Upon regaining her senses, Tsumugi was quick to lock the door and made sure every curtains and windows were closed before asking in whispers. “How could there be a baby here?” Obviously, disregarding Nagi’s statement earlier.

It finally dawned on the four of them that the fact they are idols, rising idols at that, and if the media ever heard about them having a baby in their dormitory would be a scandal.

Sougo was the first to react, already apologizing and bowing profusely in deep regret, “I-I’m really sorry! This is because I’m not taking care of Tamaki-kun properly! I shouldn’t have left him alone this morning earlier! No, first of all, I shouldn’t have made such a big ruckus and called the agency when I found him in such state…,” and the speech continued as the Pythagoras Trio fell in silence with Nagi still playing with Tamaki.

Their manager on the other hand finally processed what the MEZZO” member said, eyes widened in surprise, “E-EH? T-This is Tamaki-san?!”

“As impossible as it is, he is,” Yamato confirmed with a small smile and Nagi raised the baby’s hand with the baby let out an “Babu.”

“B-But, how did Tamaki-san turn to a baby??”

The four of them looked at each other then at the crawling baby, then again at each other.

“Eh? Are we going to do this again? Could we just wait until Ichi and Riku come home so we don’t need to repeat it?”

No offense or anything, but Yamato was getting tired with this routine.

“We’re home.”

Speak of the devil.

* * *

 Long story short, Sougo and Yamato had to explain it again and Mitsuki had to repeat his lecture, albeit shortened for the newcomers. Nagi was left to take care of the baby as the three adults held their conference. Iori, of course, couldn’t believe it, but having another look at the baby he just couldn’t _not_ believe it. Riku’s eyes were twinkling in wonder and Tsumugi had to resist herself to coo at the cute baby since she has to return to the office and inquired her father about the matter.

“I couldn’t believe that big dunce Yotsuba-san could be this…”

“Auu?”

“...tiny.” It took everything of Iori’s willpower to not lose his self-control and hug the little form oozing of cuteness. Good thing he brought his brother’s baby clothes, he couldn’t wait to put on them. Quick on his feet, the ravenet went through his bag and fished out the clothes, wondering which one he should put on.

“They’re so tiny,” They were about the size of the doll’s clothes Sougo’s cousins usually showed off.

“Un, they look like they could be useful for a napkin,” Yamato dryly commented and received combo punches in the sides by the Izumi brothers.

Coughing to himself, Iori picked out a cat-eared pyjamas with its tail attached and brought it to the baby, “S-Since it’s Yotsuba-san, I think this suits him well.”

“Oh! That looks like the hoodie Tamaki usually wears!” Riku excitedly agreed.

Since it was the first time, Mitsuki was the one who would put it on and gave everyone explanation how to. “Tamaki, come on raise your hand.”

“Au?”

“Like this,” the brunet raised both his hands and shouted a cheer, “Banzai!”

Which the baby innocently followed with a laugh, “Ai!!”

After the inside shirt was put on successfully, next was the pants and the tiny socks, “to keep him warm,” the brunet reminded, and finally the pyjamas hoodie.

After the session, everyone got excited and took turns to learn and carry Tamaki. Riku was the first.

“Tamaki is so cute. He used to be so big and now he’s so small.”

“Right? It’s a wonder.”

The adults couldn’t believe it at first too.

Iori was next and he had to resist to just crawl and cried over the cuteness when he picked on the baby’s soft cheeks and Tamaki pouted at him.

 _How could that Yotsuba-san be this cute?!_ Thank god his said classmate wouldn’t ever hear or see his current state… or he would dig his grave.

“Tamaki as a baby is so chubby.”

“Haha, that’s right. He almost looks like the pudding he usually eats.”

The others joked lightly, watching over when it was Nagi’s turn.

“Look at his hands! So round!”

“His cheeks are like a pair of buns.”

“He’s also heavy as a baby.”

“That’s true...”

“………………”

The joke ended when realization dawned on them. The baby wasn’t time tripping to them, it was just Tamaki downsized to a baby.

“What was Yotsuba-san’s weight last time?”

“Don’t know. Never ask him. Sou, do you know?”

“Eh? Uhm… I have never asked so…”

It was decided then Tamaki needs to diet when he returned to his normal age.

“There’s one problem after this…,” at Mitsuki’s remark, everyone stopped cooing at the baby and turned their attention the small man. The baby looked a bit dissatisfied when everyone stopped paying him attention and let out an “Buu…” in sadness.

“Does anyone know how to bathe a baby?”

Ah.

The answer was obviously not.

“As I thought. That’s okay I will teach you guys…,” before Mitsuki could finish, a bright voice cut him and raised an arm cheerfully.

“Alright, I, Nanase Riku will bathe Tamaki! Right, Tamaki?”

“Au!”

Iori, his unit partner, scowled. “You don’t need to yell as if you’re answering for class. And Nanase-san, you can’t.”

“Eh?! But why? Sure, I don’t know how to, but Mitsuki will teach us, right? Sougo-san got to hold him the most, Nagi got to play with him, Mitsuki got to feed him! I want to bathe him!” Riku plead distressingly.

Although their center’s request made sense, Iori still firmly objected, massaging his temple as a measure. “Just imagining Nanase-san bathing baby Yotsuba-san makes my head…”

“Sorry, Riku, Onii-san’s heart wouldn’t be able to take it too.”

“My stomach is also a bit…”

“That’s so mean! Even Sougo-san?! We’re going to be fine, right, Tamaki?”

“Au!”

 _You’re definitely not_.

Pondering on the choice of member, Mitsuki turned to Yamato and lightly punched the older man, “that’s right, old man. You’re the leader so you should bathe him.”

Instead of reacting comically, Yamato’s eyes widened slightly before awkwardly backed away, “No, Onii-san is not…”

Watching how the man acted made Sougo realized something and without thinking, he said it outloud, “That’s right. Yamato-san has never carried Tamaki-kun.”

The statement received a big “EH?” from the other member.

Now that Mitsuki thought about it, when he was teaching how to carry a baby earlier and they were taking turn, Yamato never did it.

“Well, onii-san is not good dealing with kids so…”

To be honest, Yamato doesn’t like to be near children very much. Just spending time with a pure one like Riku was enough to remind him how low he was as a man… let alone, with an innocent thing called a baby. Even he realized he _shouldn’t_ get too close.

Sensing the distance, Mitsuki and Sougo kept insisting.

“It’s alright. I told you how to do it, earlier.”

“Here, Yamato-san.”

Yamato watched at the big eyes presented upon him. The tiny mouth was making a bright and pure voice, “awau.” It took few minutes for the leader to finally move his hands and carefully took the infant from the other member’s hand, half-putting him on his lap.

The baby and him stared to each other eyes for a while, the green-haired man still kept a distance.

“Au?”, Tamaki reached out and slapping playfully on Yamato’s hands as if he were playing a drum and laughed joyfully, “Awau wau au~!”

The older man eventually couldn’t help but burst into a small laughter at the antics, “that hurts,” he joked as he took the small hands in his and finally enclosed his arms around the child and brought him near. The child yelped a little.

“See? It’s easy, right, old man?”

“That’s nice, isn’t it, Tamaki-kun?”

The baby happily replied with an, “AU!”

Nagi cooed and watched closer, “Tamaki, Tamaki. That’s your ‘papa’!”

“Huh?”

“Au?”

“That’s a good one, Nagi,” Mitsuki grinned and also encouraged the baby as they pointed at Yamato, “Look, Tamaki, your papa.”

“Don’t joke around. I’m not that old to have a ch…”

“Pah…?”

“Eh?"

Iori was the first to recover from the shock, hiding the same feeling of excitement as the others were edging on. “Did Yotsuba-san just…?”

“Tama?”

“Pah… pah?”

“He really just…”

At Yamato’s eyes of surprised, the baby felt it was an urge for him to repeat, “Pahpah!” Immediately the members chorused happily and the baby seeing everyone’s delighted face, clutched on Yamato’s shirt-neck and repeated the word with the same sentiment.

A baby is surely a wonder. The uneasiness Yamato felt earlier was immediately washed away by the words, as he laughed and brought the infant closer, “Haha! Maybe I should do make you Nikaidou Tamaki!”

“Oi, old man, don’t get carried away,” Mitsuki chopped him in the head as a punchline, “If Tamaki is raised by you, he would be a lazy bone.”

“No, wait, nii-san, that would just be the usual Yotsuba-san.”

“Ah! Tamaki and Yamato-san are alike, afterall!”

“OH! Truly a father and a son!”

“Yotsuba-san and Nikaidou-san as a father and a son are worrying…”

“Ah, then, there is where our team mother, Sougo gonna come in, right?” Mitsuki joyfully proposed, gesturing his hand towards the white-haired man who was sitting beside their leader.

“Eh?”

“That’s perfect, Mitsuki!”

“Sougo-san does look like Tamaki’s mother!”

“If it’s Ousaka-san, I’m a bit relieved.”

“No, I'm not…”

Disregarding Sougo’s humble protest, the man beside also join in with a chuckle, “If Sou’s the mother, that would explain where Tama’s honesty came from.”

“That’s true,” with the members’ unanimous agreement, Sougo could only take it with a soft smile.

“Look, Tama, your mama,” Yamato grinned and turned the infant toward the so-called mother.

The other members, just like earlier, also made a noise and encouraged him. They were still excited with Tamaki’s first word earlier.

“C’mon, Tama, say ‘Mama’.”

“U-uhm…”, somehow Sougo felt a little bit uncomfortable. He was a guy so being called a mother is...

“Mah?”

“Ohh!” Excited, Yamato brought the child closer, “Try that again! Mama!”

“Ta-Tamaki-kun?”

“Mahmah!”

The little word was like a magic. His chest was suddenly felt very full, he was almost crying. Even Though he was very opposed about it before. Taking the little hand, he shook it gently then patted the soft and thin locks on his head, “Tamaki-kun is a smart kid.”

“Mahmah!”

“That’s right! Tama, smart kid!”

With Yamato’s joyfully patting his head and everyone’s once again cheered at him, Tamaki kept repeating the words again and again.

“Let’s take a family photo!”

“Yeah, let’s! Let’s!”

* * *

 

“Ah, look, he’s drooling…”

“Mou,” Sougo pulled out his handkerchief, scooting closer to reach out to the baby in their leader’s arms, “Tamaki-kun is truly a handful,” gently he wiped the drool away, earning a “Mahmah!” as a thanks from the baby.

“Tama, right now, you should ‘tha-nk you’.”

“Uu! Pahpah!”

“Not to me, to Mama.”

“Mahmah!”

“Where is the thank you now?”

“Uu?”

Watching the conversation made everyone laughed.

“Fufu, if we had a baby, maybe it’d feel like this.”

“Eh?”

At Sougo’s statement, everyone fell into a deep and a long silence.

Yamato gave a chagrin as he rubbed the back of his neck, “Well~ Onii-san is happy and all, but it’s a bit embarrassing to receive such proposal in front of everyone~”

“Eh?” It finally sunk in Sougo’s mind what he had just unconsciously said, effectively turning the pale man red all over, “N-No, t-t-that was…!”

Mitsuki whistled and winked, “Didn’t know you had it in you, Sougo. That’s a one step being a man!”

“ _Congratulation_ ! _A party!_ We need to prepare a party!”

“Auuu!”

“M-Mou! Please stop teasing me!”

* * *

 

They were talking about where the baby should sleep and Riku was proposing for all of them to sleep together when their manager returned with Banri.

“I’m really sorry!” Upon coming from the entrance, the first thing the girl did was bowing in apology, “I talked with fa… the president about this, but as expected, he’s against it. Uhm, Banri-san is going to take care of Tamaki-san until he returns.”

Everyone’s brows turned downwards but they all smiled understandingly.

“Well, that couldn’t be helped!” Mitsuki shrugged and gave a big smile for reassurement.

“In the first place, having a baby in our place would give a bad rumour,” Iori reasoned.

“I’m sorry. Please take care of Tamaki-kun,” Sougo bowed politely in respect.

“Don’t worry, just leave it to me.” Banri, as usual, gave his gentle smile and immediately put all of them at ease.

“What about Tama’s schedule, though?”

Tsumugi was already went through her memo and noted down their countermeasures, “Fortunately, from tomorrow, Tamaki-san’s schedule is going to be with the six of you for three days. On Tuesday, there’s going to be MEZZO” radio recording so let’s hope Tamaki-san is going to return before that!”

Three days. Idolish Seven would appear as just six members… they aren’t sure how to deal with the Idolish not-Seven.

“Yosh, everyone! We should be able to cover for our brother, Tamaki!”

“Ou!”

“Auu!”

"Haha, even Tamaki's in spirit."

“Well then, I will take Yotsuba-kun with me…”

“Ah, please wait a moment.”

When Banri was about head out with the baby, Sougo called out and made a quick trip to Tamaki’s room before returning with a king pudding stuffed toy. As he handed it over to the baby, the baby’s eyes were sparkling happily.

“Uu!! Mahmah!”

“Tamaki-kun always brings the stuffed toy with him so I figure he would be lonely without it.”

“As expected of his partner,” Tsumugi cheered fondly at the gestures. She was happy the two is getting closer as planned.

“If Tama has a trouble sleeping, he likes listening to [Good Night Awesome] as a lullaby.”

“Why [Good Night Awesome]?” Iori commented dryly.

“Baby should be kept warm, so Banri-san please make sure to put the blanket over him but not to suffocate him.”

Banri and Tsumugi smiled fondly at the members’ attention over their teammate. “Right, I will take care of that. Please leave it to me.”

With that, the six members wave the three a goodnight, Tamaki clutching tightly to his stuffed toy.

Eventually, Tamaki returned to normal a day and a half later with no recollection whatsoever about his baby state. Even with their photos were presented at him, the boy still had no idea about the day and thought wondered excitedly how he could be involved in such a fantasy story.

“It’s like a game! Huh? Was I poisoned? By APTX4869?”

“Why can you remember the name of that medicine when you can’t even remember your own schedule?!” Iori and Sougo wondered in distress.

However…

“Mama, pass the sauce.”

“Eh?” Everyone at the dining table stopped their meal and looked at the speaker with widened eyes.

Especially the white-haired man who was just called ‘Mama’, “Tamaki-kun, did you…”

Flustered for such a blunder, Tamaki defensively stood up, “N-no! That’s because Papa…!!” his finger was pointing at their leader then fell into a silence once again. “ARGH! No! Why Sou-chan and Yama-san became Papa and Mama?!”

As the teenager cried out in embarrassment and frustration, the adult trio and Iori burst into laughters and chuckles while Riku and Nagi went on, “Tamaki, Tamaki! Call me Onii-chan!”

Tamaki almost went out on a rage due to everyone's teasing and pouted for almost a whole day.

By the way, Yamato actually sent one of their family photo to Gaku out of amusement.

It was a photo of him with Sougo carrying baby Tamaki in his arms.

"Nikaidou, first of all, as a man and as a friend, congratulation.

However, as a senior in the industry, I have to remind you that you guys will receive nasty rumor if it were ever found out. More importantly, I'm happy you want to share the news with me and consider me a friend, but I'm your rival. You shouldn't have give me such a scandalous picture especially considering our agencies are rivals. Tsumugi is going to be troubled if you guys are exposed.

Please send Ousaka, my congratulation, as well Ryuu and my apology for have been thinking him as a genuine man. No wonder you guys were so opposed to him, forgive me, I mean her doing the strip jankenpon during the Christmas live earlier.

P.S. What's the name?"

Having enough of laughter, Yamato finally replied to the earnest reply with "that's tama (lol)".

In which, the TRIGGER's leader replied with, "Tama is a cute name. But could you stop naming everyone with short syllables? Is it a he or a she? The name makes me wonder."

The Idolish Seven's leader couldn't reply due to him rolling on the floor, laughing non-stop until few minutes later, another reply came.

"Wait, Nikaidou, is it a fake?"

"You damn glasses! No wonder Tenn has been calling me a dumbass."

"Next time, use a caption! A CAPTION!"

Yamato went to sleep after replying with a "dumbass lmao" without seeing Gaku's reply, an angry pudding stamp with "I'll kill you, you damn glasses!!!"

**Author's Note:**

> I put TRIGGER in, just for the words to make a perfect Tamaki \\(^w^)/ 4444 yay
> 
> Tamaki is forever a big baby for me :")
> 
> Please Review~!


End file.
